Dragon Age Zevran OneShot
by NonnaZevran17
Summary: A short little story i made about an origional character of mine and zevran with apperances of alistar and my friends character.


Nonna stood in the shadows silently as her eyes swept across the grand court room. Hundreds of men and women bustled about the room tending to their duties, filling the room with chatter that bounced off the stones. Her eyes traveled up the marble stares beside her that lead up to the thrones of two of her closest friends, who were also Ferelden's new King and Queen, Alistar and Rome Theirin. Alistar said something to Rome to make her laugh; it was a real laugh one without care and worry, one that only Alistar could pull forth from her just like the look she was giving him, one of such fondness and love it could turn the archdemon into an angel. She was incredibly thankful for Rome and Alistar, for is she hadn't met them she would still be locked within the mage's tower where the Templars would stand behind her and restrict the magic that made her who she was.

A smile snaked its way onto her lips as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap their way around her from behind. "There you are you silly girl." He brushed her cheek lightly with his lips and she let out a soft laugh. "I wasn't exactly hiding Zevran. I've been standing here for a good couple hours." He gave her one of his crooked, mischievous grins. "That is far too long for someone of such beauty. Come with me Nonna, I want to show you something." She smiled and followed him, her hand clasped within his rough yet strong hands. They climbed a spiral staircase, the setting sun gleaming off the polished marble through the windows. At the very top they reached an intricate wooden door, ivy and flowers and the sun and moon all carved within the dark wood. He cracked the door open slightly then paused, moving behind her to cover her eyes. "Now my love, I need you to walk forward while pushing the door open. Despite its size its rather light." She giggled lightly and walked forward as he said to do. As she walked she could feel the warmth of the sun bathe her skin. Soon he stopped walking and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready my dearest?" She smiled and nodded. What she saw after he removed his hands from her eyes was for more than what she could have ever imagined.

In front of her was grand archway with ivy weaving its way around the edges, white rose blossoms scattered around it. Walking forward she found herself on a balcony overlooking the meadow next to the castle filled to the brim with dozens of different flowers. Off in the distance were the grand mountains of Ferelden where the setting sun was laying its head. She smiled up at Zevran and hugged him tightly around the neck. "Oh Zevran, it's absolutely beautiful!" He chuckled and held her to him. "I thought you would like it my dear. I was hoping to find your approval for it to be where our wedding is held." Tears filled her eyes as he said that. This was his sneaky way of proposing to her and he knew he'd done well. "Yes Zevran, you have my approval." She laughed as the tears spilled over and his face lit up like a child's when he is gifted with the toy he'd always dreamt of. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that only few ever experience, it was one of pure and total love. Their joy came to a sudden halt as everything got dark and cold; terrifying roar echoed throughout the tower. They turned towards the source of the sound, and there, circling above the tower, was the archdemon. Nonna went wide eyed at the sight. "But that's impossible! The archdemon was killed months ago by Rome!" She turned to look at Zevran but he was gone. The entire room had faded from its grandeur, the ivy and roses laid at her feet dead and rotted. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the dragon. Morrigan's ritual hadn't worked like she'd thought it would. Suddenly she knew what had to be done.

She woke a minute later to someone shaking her. "Nonna, my love, 'tis time to wake and face the day's demon. Well archdemon really." He chuckled softly as her eyes fluttered open and she tackled him to the floor in a fierce hug.

The world was on fire. Buildings were ablaze and blood flowed through the streets as they ran for the tower. She and Zevran stayed side by side the whole way. He covered her back and she covered his as they made their way to the tower with Rome and Alistar. They battled through thousands of darkspawn and spirits from the Fade. All too soon did they reach the top of the tower, standing at the middle to greet them was none other than the archdemon itself. Rome ran at the dragon with vengeance screaming in her eyes, Alistar following behind quickly. Before Alistar could get too far Nonna grabbed his wrist. "Alistar, I know this isn't the best of times but I need you to listen to me closely." He nodded as he fought off several Hurdlocks and Genlocks. "Morrigan's ritual isn't going to work if Rome is the one to do the final blow she will die. I will let her fight it for a couple minutes but when I give you a signal I want you to get her away from it alright?" He stared at her for a minute then nodded. He would do anything to save his Rome and Nonna knew that. She didn't mind, she wanted Rome safe herself. Rome was the closest thing to a true friend she had ever had. Even if Rome would never wholly trust her, and even though it hurt to know that, she understood. Nonna patted Alistar's arm then ran off into the battle, cutting down the darkspawn that had circled her Zevran. Tears blurred her vision as she fought at his side. Her time with him was growing short and he didn't even know. She looked towards the dragon and saw it was at its end. As soon as the darkspawn surrounding her fell she grabbed Zevran and kissed him. He was shocked at the suddenness and didn't have the time to return the kiss until it was too late. Nonna took off running as fast as she could, swiping a sword up from the ground. She looked for Alistar and saw him watching her. "Now Alistar!" He nodded and grabbed Rome around her waist pulling her to his body and covering hers with his just as Nonna jumped at the archdemon. She landed just below the dragon's head raising her sword she heard Zevran cry out. "Nonna, no!" She plunged the sword deep into the dragon's skull then into its neck. Everything turned a brilliant white as the archdemon's power filled her. After what seemed to be an eternity the light faded and her grip loosened, sending her crashing to the ground with the demon. She felt a pair of arms catch her before she landed, it took all her might to open her eyes and see Zevran's terrified eyes looking into hers. "Nonna you silly little elf….why did you do that?" She gave him a soft smile. "To save…you and Rome…and everyone else…" Tears slipped down his face as he cradled her body to his chest. "Oh Nonna….oh Maker why…." She tried to lift her arm but couldn't get the strength to; he grabbed her hand and placed it against his cheek where she softly wiped away the tears. "Shh…Zevran…it's alright…we will be together soon." He kissed her softly just as her life slipped away. For once in years he wept, he truly wept. He heard Rome and Alistar's armor as they held each other. He wanted to be angry at them for having each other but he just couldn't do it. He sat there for hours with his Nonna, tears ever so often starting over again.

Days later Nonna was buried. It was a grand funeral; she was after all, the savior of Ferelden and the new King and Queen. Her body was laid within a stone tomb, ivy and roses etched into the stone surrounding her and above her. The entire procession was dressed in black. Zevran stood in the trees watching the entire ordeal, he watched as the Queen softly touched the stone cover and Alistar held her. It was hours before the crowd vanished completely and he was able to make his way to her resting place. Laying a bouquet of white roses upon the stone cover below her name he felt a soft touch on his arm. He turned to see Nonna standing beside him. His eyes went wide as she moved into his arms. "I love you Zevran. I really do." His eyes burned with fresh tears as he held her against him. "I love you too Nonna…oh Maker do I love you." She smiled up at him, her face bathed in a gentle white glow as they kissed one last time before she faded away and he fell to his knees.


End file.
